everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Samuel Gulliver/Mirror Blog
Foreword I've always loved observing the things around me and wouldn't it be a shame if I couldn't put pen to paper (or fingers to keyboard in this case, ha ha) and let everyone know about my findings? Especially since destiny calls for the documentation of my adventures, I should start practicing my writing now, shouldn't I? And I thought why not write about all these local curiosities? This is a personal project that I've had in works for a while and now it's about time these saw the light of day. Yes, I assume some of you have read about the topics I'm writing online or in the school library but often times these are quite lengthly and I simply want to present the most essential information in an organized and accessible form. Wonder Wonder is the life blood of the fairy tale world. It provides the magic and wonder that is intergral to many stories and keeps living things in the Ever After healthy. It is most abundant in Wonderland. The best known flow of wonder comes from the Well of Wonder. Wonder is a glowing rainbow liquid that is semi-sentient and therefore is very difficult to collect. It can change its volume by expanding and compressing at will. Exposure to the substance will encourage creative thought. After the Evil Queen casted a spell on Wonderland, flows of wonder have been blocked to prevent it from spreading to rest of the fairy tale world, except the well. This lead to a temporary shortage of wonder until the curse was lifted by Raven Queen. It had once done damage to Wonderland Grove, where the symptoms of the deficiency were first observed. Deficiencies in wonder can lead to discoloration and fatigue among living things, including humans with the exception of Wonderlandians who are immune. The worst case of this occured during the Wonderland-themed Spring Fairest, affecting all of Book End when the well was blocked. Dragons Dragons are large flying reptiles with the ability to breathe magic, most commonly fire. There many breeds of dragons. Domestication Dragons can be used for transportation and sport. They are used in Dragon Games. Life Cycle Dragon eggs have detailed patterns on the shells and come in various colors, which correlate to the colors of the dragon inside. The colors of the eggs are hints They are incubated in active volcanoes. Their temperature determines the color and demeanor of the hatchlings. Overheated eggs develop darker shells bearing dragons inside that are more aggressive and stubborn. These dragons are uniformly midnight blue in color, At the first sight of humans, the hatchlings will approach who it chooses as its master. They are stubborn if handled by anyone else. Overheated dragons are not as easily tamed as their normal counterparts as they hardly respond to anyone since they do not choose masters. At full size, they can grow up to being three times taller than an adult human. They have hair that grows along the back. The horns can be straight or curvy. They can be smooth or plant like. Known dragons *The Dragon of the Wuthering Heights *Legend *Braeburn *Prince of Scales *Brushfire *Herowing *Jinx (overheated) Category:Mirror Blogs